Unforgivable Toss
by purplecat41877
Summary: Donny does a good deed for Raph who kicks him out of the lair and Donny finds it hard to forgive his brother.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Unforgivable Toss**

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS PIECE OF JUNK!" Seventeen year old Raph screamed as he threw an MP3 player across the room. "IT WON'T PLAY ANY MUSIC!"

Raph grabbed his fedora and trench coat and stormed out of the lair. A few moments later, Donny came out of his lab, noticed the broken MP3 player on the floor, picked it up, and took it to his lab to fix it.

* * *

A few hours later, Raph came back to the lair after blowing off steam on the surface. He saw Donny come out of his lab and was steamed when he saw his brother with his MP3 player.

"What are you doing with my MP3 player?" Raph demanded angrily.

"I was fixing it for you," Donny replied in surprise.

"I never told you to touch my player."

"Most people would say 'thank you' when someone does something nice for them."

"Why should I thank someone for something I didn't want in the first place?"

"That someone might have taken time out of their busy schedule, like I did, to do something nice."

"I've told you not to touch my things without asking me first!" Raph retorted.

"Just be grateful that I took time out my busy schedule to fix your MP3 player!" Donny retorted back.

"I thought you were smart but you're actually stupid."

"I don't know how you can say that when I know a lot more vocabulary words than you do."

"Pack your things and get out."

"Are you seriously kicking me out?"

"That's right," Raph said angrily. "I never want to see you again."

"Fine, then!" Donny retorted. "You won't!"

Raph snatched the MP3 player out of Donny's hands. Then the two of them stormed off in separate directions.

* * *

Donny was in his room packing a duffel bag. When he was done, he used his shell cell to call his 10 year old friend Chloe Calls.

"What's up?" Chloe asked.

"Raph threw me out of the lair so I was wondering if I could stay with you," Donny admitted.

"I'll have to ask my grandparents but it should be fine."

"No problem."

Donny waited for Chloe to go ask her grandparents. When she got back on the phone, she said, "They're fine with it."

"That's great," Donny said in relief.

"Where do you want to meet?"

"How about the pool area?"

"Sounds good to me," Chloe said.

"Be there soon," Donny said and then hung up and left the area.

* * *

Mikey entered the entertainment area with a box of pizza, a six pack of soda, and a bowl of popcorn. He put the items on the table and headed for Donny's lab to see if his brother wanted to play with him.

Mikey was surprised to see that his brother wasn't there. He decided to head for Donny's room when he came across Leo.

"Leo, have you seen Donny lately?" Mikey asked.

"No, I haven't," Leo replied.

"If you do, could you have him meet me in the entertainment area?"

"No problem."

Leo headed for the dojo. Mikey continued to head for Donny's room.

* * *

Mikey reached Donny's room and found out that his brother wasn't there. He decided to see if Splinter had seen him but remembered that he was spending the day with April O'Neil and Casey Jones.

He noticed Raph's MP3 player on the floor and picked it up. He turned it on with the volume low and music poured through the player.

Mikey turned the player off and set in on the table. Then he headed to see if Raph was in the dojo.

"Do you know where Donny is?" Mikey asked.

"I threw him out because I caught him touching my MP3 player without permission," Raph said simply.

Just then, Mikey saw red. He launched at Raph and started attacking him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?" Mikey screamed while attacking Raph. "HE WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

"He didn't have permission to touch my MP3 player," Raph protested as Mikey rushed out of the dojo just as Leo was entering.

"Everything all right?" Leo asked with concern.

"Raph threw Donny out," Mikey said, his voice breaking. Then he ran to his bedroom, shut the door, got on his bed, buried his face in his pillow, and broke down completely.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Donny carefully lifted the grate, climbed up, replaced the grate, and found himself in the Calls' steam room. Grandma and Grandpa Calls were making out and didn't notice that Donny was leaving the steam room.

Chloe was sitting in the hot tub wearing a rainbow one piece swimsuit. Donny made his way over, put his stuff on the bench, and joined Chloe in the hot tub.

"I appreciate you and your grandparents letting me stay here," Donny said gratefully.

"No problem and we even set up a bedroom for you," Chloe said.

Just then, Grandma and Grandpa Calls were walking towards the pool holding hands. Then they released each other's hands, jumped into the pool, and started swimming laps.

* * *

Back at the lair, Leo and Raph were in the dojo. They were sparring against each other.

"Mikey shouldn't have attacked me," Raph protested. "He has no right to be upset."

"You threw out his best friend!" Leo said angrily. "He has every right to be upset!"

"What is going on here?" a voice demanded. Leo and Raph turned and saw Splinter enter the dojo with Mikey behind him.

"Sensei, we weren't expecting you back until later," Leo admitted as he bowed.

"Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones decided to go on a date," Splinter explained.

"I threw Donny out because I caught him with my MP3 player which I didn't give him permission to touch," Raph admitted.

"Donny was trying to help you by fixing your MP3 player!" Mikey protested.

"I would never throw out any of my sons," Splinter said firmly. "Raphael, you are grounded until further notice."

"You can't ground me," Raph protested. "I'm seventeen."

"Go to your room now," Splinter commanded and then Raph stormed out of the dojo.

* * *

Raph stormed into his room and slammed the door. Then he stomped over to his hammock and sat down in it.

A few moments later, he grabbed his MP3 player and turned it on. Rock music came pouring out of the speakers.

"What have I done?" Raph wondered out loud. "I kicked Donny out when he was only trying to help me. I'd better call him and apologize."

* * *

In the pool area at the Calls' house, Donny's shell cell rang. Donny saw that Raph was calling, rejected the call, and blocked the number.

"Was that Raph calling?" Chloe inquired.

"I can't talk to him right now," Donny admitted.

"Would you like to play pool volleyball?"

"I'll even help you set the equipment up."

Chloe and Donny got out of the hot tub. Then they headed for the pool supply closet.

* * *

Raph was sitting on his hammock trying to call Donny each time to find out that his number was blocked. Just then, the door opened and Mikey entered the room.

"Don't you knock?" Raph asked with annoyance.

"Not really," Mikey admitted with a grin.

"What do you want?"

"I want to say sorry for attacking you."

"Did Splinter ground you, too?"

"No, but he and I, along with Leo, talked and understood why I did that."

"Have you tried calling Donny?"

"Not yet."

"I keep trying but my shell cell keeps saying that my number is blocked," Raph admitted.

"I can't imagine why," Mikey admitted and then left the room.

* * *

Back at the Calls' House, Donny, Chloe, Grandma and Grandpa Calls were in the dining room having dinner. They were eating black bean taco pizza and drinking cola.

"Thanks for having me stay here," Donny said gratefully.

"No problem," Grandma Calls said.

"We're happy to have you here," Grandpa Calls said.

"That I agree with," Chloe said with a smile.

* * *

Later, Chloe showed Donny to the room that was set up for him. The two of them entered the room and sat down on the bed.

"I appreciate you doing this," Donny said gratefully.

"Did you want to talk?" Chloe asked.

"Right now I could use some sleep."

"My grandparents and I are here if you need anything."

Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away. After Chloe left the room, Donny got into the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head landed on the pillow.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later

Raph tried calling Donny on his shell cell like he'd done several times the past couple weeks. Once again, his number was blocked.

"How's everything going?" Mikey asked Raph with a grin.

"It's been two weeks and Donny still has my number blocked!" Raph ranted. "How can I apologize to him if I can't reach him!"

"Want to go for a walk and get pizza?"

"Thanks but I'll pass since I'm not hungry."

"I'll see if Leo wants to go."

"He's doing a one-on-one session with Splinter."

"Guess I'll go alone."

"Be safe out there," Raph cautioned.

"I will," Mikey promised and then rushed out.

* * *

Chloe was working on algebra in her room while Donny was working on something in the room that he was staying in. Just then, Chloe heard a knock at her window so she went over and let Mikey inside.

"Everything all right, Mikey?" Chloe asked with concern.

"I wanted to know if you heard from Donny," Mikey replied, his voice breaking. "I haven't heard from him since Raph threw him out of the lair. He won't respond to any of my calls and I've had to leave messages. I really miss him and want to see him so I know that he's ok."

Chloe hesitated a moment since she didn't want to betray Donny's trust since she promised him she wouldn't reveal his whereabouts. On the other hand, Mikey looked pretty upset.

"Why don't you go down to the living room and I'll see if I can find out where he is?" Chloe suggested, thinking that might be a good compromise.

"No problem," Mikey said as he and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and Mikey left the room.

* * *

Donny was working on a project in his current bedroom when there was a knock at the door. He walked over, let Chloe inside, and closed the door.

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"Mikey's here but he doesn't know that you're here," Chloe admitted.

"Where is he?"

"Currently in the living room."

"Just out of curiosity, what did you say to Mikey?"

"I suggested that he go down to the living room and that I would see if I could find out where you are."

"I'll go down there and talk to him," Donny decided.

"Want me to go with you?" Chloe offered.

"Thanks but I'll be ok on my own."

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

* * *

Mikey was pacing back and forth in the living room. He came to a stop when Donny appeared in the doorway.

"Donny, is that you?" Mikey asked in amazement.

"It's me, Mikey," Donny confirmed with a smile.

Mikey launched himself into his brother's arms and broke down completely. Donny wrapped his arms around his brother, buried his face in his shoulder, and all of the floodgates he'd been holding back the past two weeks suddenly broke open.

A few minutes later, Mikey started to pull away from Donny who latched onto him even tighter. Mikey felt that his brother's body was shaking so he gently rubbed his shell.

"I really missed you," Mikey admitted.

"I missed you, too," Donny admitted and then pulled away from his brother.

"When Raph told me he kicked you out of the lair, I beat him up."

"How long are you grounded for?"

"I'm not grounded but Raph is until further notice. Raph told Splinter that he couldn't ground him because he's seventeen. Splinter sent Raph to his room."

"What hurt me the most wasn't that Raph kicked me out. It was his lack of appreciation for my doing something nice for him."

"He's been trying to call you so he can apologize," Mikey said.

"I can't forgive him so I blocked his number," Donny admitted.

Just then, Chloe entered the room with some soda and pizza. She set it down on the table.

* * *

After eating the pizza and drinking the soda, Chloe, Donny, and Mikey were sitting in the hot tub happily chatting. Chloe's grandparents were doing laps in the pool.

"How's the water, Mikey?" Chloe asked.

"Hot but I'm getting used to it," Mikey replied.

"Hot tubs usually have hot water in them," Donny pointed out.

"I think I'll go in the pool for a bit," Mikey declared.

"My grandparents are doing laps in there," Chloe pointed out.

"I'll try not to disturb them," Mikey promised.

"We'll probably join you a little later," Donny said.

Mikey got out of the hot tub and headed for the pool. Chloe and Donny sat in silence while relaxing in the hot tub.

* * *

Later, Donny took Mikey to the room he was staying in. Chloe decided to use that time to shower and get ready for bed.

"Looks like you made yourself at home," Mikey pointed out, noticing that the room looked like a bedroom with a lab built in.

"I wanted to be able to work on my inventions without being constantly disturbed and this room is perfect," Donny said.

"I'd better get back home before the others start wondering where I am."

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Please let the others know where I am but for now I only want to see you."

"All right but on one condition."

"Name it."

"I stay here until you fall asleep," Mikey said.

"All right but exit through the steam room," Donny said.

"Is that how you got in?"

"Yes, and Chloe's grandparents were making out at the time."

"Did they see you?"

"No, they didn't."

Mikey and Donny got into the bed and covered themselves with a blanket. The two of them snuggled up together.

"I'm glad you agreed to see me," Mikey said.

"You're one of my best friends not to mention my brother," Donny said with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mikey and Donny continued to chat until Donny fell asleep. Then Mikey carefully got out of the bed and left the room.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Raph, Leo, and Splinter were sitting on the sofa in shock. Mikey had just filled them in on what he had found out the previous day.

"Are you saying that Donny's been at Chloe's the whole time and she never told us?" Raph asked cautiously.

"Chloe promised not to say anything," Mikey replied. "I found out because Donny came down to the living room where I Chloe sent me."

"We need to go get Donny right now," Raph declared.

"We need to respect Donny's wishes and right now he'll only see Mikey," Leo pointed out.

"Leonardo is correct," Splinter pointed out.

* * *

At the Calls' house, Donny was having breakfast with Chloe and her grandparents. They were having breakfast pizza and hot chocolate.

"Mikey came to see me yesterday," Donny said.

"How did it go?" Grandma Calls asked.

"Pretty good," Donny replied.

"He joined us in the pool yesterday," Grandpa Calls said.

"Sounds like all of us had a good time yesterday," Chloe said.

* * *

Back at the lair, Raph had just finished writing a note. He was on the way out when he was stopped by Mikey.

"Where are you going?" Mikey asked.

"I was going to give Chloe a letter to give to Donny," Raph replied.

"Donny doesn't want to see you."

"Chloe never said I couldn't see her."

Raph rushed out of the lair. Mikey decided to go to the entertainment area and play video games.

* * *

Raph was racing from rooftop to rooftop. He had just sent a text to Chloe asking her to meet him on the roof of her grandparents' house.

It took him about ten minutes to get there. When he did, Chloe was sitting near the roof door.

"I got your message," Chloe said.

"I know Donny doesn't want to see me but would you be able to give him this note?" Raph asked, pulling a white envelope out of his belt and holding it out to Chloe who accepted it.

"I'll give it to him but I can't promise he'll read it right away."

"The note inside will explain everything."

Chloe and Raph wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and headed in separate directions.

* * *

Chloe went over to the room Donny was staying in and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Donny opened the door, let Chloe inside, and closed the door.

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"Raph stopped by and handed me an envelope to give to you," Chloe replied, holding out the envelope which Donny accepted and then put on the bed.

"I'm not ready to read it yet."

"Not a problem. Any idea when Mikey will be here?"

"He just texted me and he's on his way."

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Donny nodded in agreement and Chloe left the room. He looked at his shell cell, saw that Mikey was due to come soon, put the envelope in his duffel bag, and left the room.

* * *

Mikey was racing across the rooftops. He was really excited about spending the day with Donny, Chloe, and Chloe's grandparents.

Just then, he saw an unconscious figure in the distance. When he saw that it was Raph, Mikey raced right over to his brother.

"Raph, please wake up," Mikey pleaded, his voice breaking. He leaned over and was relieved to hear that his brother was still breathing.

He got his shell cell out of his belt and speed dialed Leo who responded, "Mikey, how's Donny doing?"

"I don't know but Raph is injured," Mikey burst out and then broke down completely.

"Mikey, take a few deep breaths and let me know where you and Raph are," Leo instructed. Mikey took a few deep breaths and gave his eldest brother his and Raph's location.

* * *

Donny was sitting in the kitchen wondering what was taking Mikey so long. Just then, Chloe entered the room with a black bean taco pizza and a pitcher of cola.

"When is Mikey supposed to be here?" Chloe asked.

"He should've been here by now," Donny replied.

"Why don't you call him?" Chloe suggested.

"Good idea," Donny agreed. He got out his shell cell and dialed Mikey's number. "Mikey, where are you? I was expecting you to be here by now."

"Donny, it's Leo," Leo replied. "It's great to hear from you."

"Why are you using Mikey's phone?"

"Mikey's too upset to talk right now."

Donny was surprised to hear that. He was hoping that he didn't say anything to upset Mikey.

"What happened?" Donny inquired.

"Raph's been injured," Leo replied, his voice breaking. "Mikey found him on the roof unconscious on his way to see you."

Donny suddenly felt guilty about shutting his older brother out when he tried to call a couple weeks ago. He took a few deep breaths and said, "I'm on my way."

"Everything all right?" Chloe asked with concern once Donny hung up.

"That was Leo on the phone," Donny replied. "Mikey was too upset to talk since he found Raph injured on a roof. I need to get back to the lair as soon as possible."

"I'll go with you," Chloe insisted. Donny nodded in agreement and they left the living room to prepare to head back to the lair.

To be continued…


End file.
